Drumming Song
by oxytocin
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Drumming Song' by Florence and the Machine. "There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it it makes such an almighty sound." Drabblish, short. K/S


_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Spock made Jim's head hurt.

In a good way though, if there was possibly a good way that your head could hurt. But if there _was_ a way, then certainly that was why Jim's head would buzz whenever Spock was in the room.

There had to be an reason. A _logical_ explanation.

When Spock would first enter the room, it would start as a low beat in the back of his brain. One two, one two. Jim would breathe deeply, blinking his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling, the steady warmth that was crawling up into his chest and threatening to clench his heart. Jim reeled in the notion that all it took to send him spinning was to be in the same room as Spock. All it took was one step, one glance, and he was completely gone.

His brain began to hum on it's own accord, blocking out whatever Jim was supposed to be doing at that time. It only had concerns for Spock.

Spock would come closer, but not yet close enough. The beat fluttered, speeding up, matching the same rhythm as Jim's quivering heart. The noise in Jim's head rose to a whir now, and something was pounding relentlessly in his ears. Was it his heart? Was it his poor heart that threatened to go into cardiac arrest just because the object of his obsessions _had merely stepped close to him_?

It was almost feverish how loud the pounding was. Every beat rung from his ears to the corners of his mind to his fingers and toes. Every beat was an echo of his heart, of the part of his body that ached to be completed, but only wanted a certain heart to become whole with.

Jim knew he was going to lose what little focus he had left if the beating sound in his head didn't quiet down.

And then Spock would lean over - innocently enough, just to observe whatever it was that Jim was doing (which had long forgotten been by now) - and Jim's heart positively burst.

The soft breath he felt on his neck and the sound of Spock's low voice in his ear made him weak, but the _warmth_. The heat radiating from Spock was intoxicating. It was a heat Jim wanted to bask in, wanted to wrap around his body as Spock surrounded him, permeating every part of Jim until he was the only thing Jim could breathe.

The craving for Spock's warmth was insatiable.

He looked up into Spock's eyes, ready to fall and never stop falling into Spock's being. But the look in Spock eyes froze every sound in his body, reducing the beat to just a small thump in the back of his mind.

Spock's eyes mirrored exactly what Jim felt he himself must be conveying.

Pure and utter want. Unwavering, unfaltering. Just absolute attraction in every possible way.

Jim's breath faltered, his lips parted. His mind hummed aimlessly while his heart began to pick up speed again, the expression in Spock eyes causing something in his stomach to stir.

Jim took in a deep breath, breathing in Spock. He had wanted to fall, so he did.

He fell straight into Spock.

They collided, instantly wrapping their arms around each other and crashing their lips together.

As soon as their lips touched, the beating noise in Jim's head...stopped.

Instead, he was filled to the brim with so much giddiness that he threatened to bubble over.

Spock's lips were tender. They were soft, delicate, and delicious. The hunger in Jim's chest almost pushed him over the edge as he pressed himself farther into Spock. Spock's hands held Jim, and Jim knew that he was secure. That he could let himself go in Spock's arms.

Jim knew that whatever drumming song played in his head, it was Spock who was the cure. Spock and only Spock.

The logical explanation was that it was only him.

* * *

**AN:** So there you have it, my first fic posted up on here~  
Sorry it's so short, I plan on doing longer fics in the future. -_-  
Inspired by the song 'Drumming Song' by Florence + the Machine. Very good song. ^^


End file.
